


Deadpool (NOT FANFICTION; PLACEHOLDER NAME)

by jane_walker



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dragons, Fantasy, No Fandom - Freeform, Original Content - Freeform, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 07:50:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18960982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_walker/pseuds/jane_walker
Summary: It was only a fairytale, taking a step from one world to the next. When Louise took a step from her sidewalk, she found herself treading on dark rocks. She was so used to the walk home from school every day, she almost didn't notice...but mountain's shadow is hard to miss.





	Deadpool (NOT FANFICTION; PLACEHOLDER NAME)

10101010101010101010


End file.
